


年轻人昼伏夜出/Night Owls

by ZionXan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 不知道打什么tag总之看summary的告示就好, 阴暗站街AU注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionXan/pseuds/ZionXan
Summary: 安林 | 李銑敞（Ansansniper）x马添彬（LateYoung/林迟青）“回忆是时间的一种表现形式、一种存在证明。”出现在这篇垃圾文字里的人物都只是我幻想中的，请不要上升到真人，我躲他们都来不及从内容的表达到表达的内容都过于我流，建议不要看（Again，仅限什么都能接受的安林人
Relationships: ANS | Lee Seon-Chang/LateYoung | Ma Tianbin, 安林
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	年轻人昼伏夜出/Night Owls

“因为，爱要求一点未来，而我们只剩下一些当下的瞬间了。”*

-

年轻人昼伏夜出/Night Owls

-

孤独的人擅长吸引同类，而他们当中的大多数都不愿意承认这点。在李銑敞后来的回忆里，他把自己和马添彬都划定为孤独的人，而后又觉得这样的归类简直可笑——所有活着的人在某个特定时刻都会感到孤独，只不过有些人还没能意识到而已。

当然，李銑敞意识到了，马添彬也意识到了。他们在某一天晚上同时在对方身上看到了他们的相似之处。那时李銑敞正坐在床头抽烟；马添彬则躺在床的另一侧，捂着鼻子，眼皮往上抬，瞧向抽烟的人的眼神带了点崇拜的意味，就像之后每时每刻那样。床尾的镜子泄了密，李銑敞从此知道马添彬不习惯烟味。

其实像这样占据同一张床之前，他们曾经有过一次颇带戏剧性的初次会面：李銑敞扛着背包刚要推开摩托旅馆的大门，就在一楼大厅旁侧的小酒吧里看到了他。就好像为了提醒他故事发生在暑夏一般，年轻的亚裔男孩把上衣的衣角折起来、系成结，张扬自己那尚未成熟的、白桃似的腰部肌肤；膝盖从两条被特意撩上去的短裤裤口处露出来，连接一双前摇后晃的不安分的腿；脚腕下面是两只白色的帆布鞋，刚洗过的鞋带白得耀眼。他低头喝——那是什么，橙汁吗？——的时候，耳钉反射吧台的灯光让李銑敞的眼睛连忙闭上又（忙不迭）睁开。

李銑敞在脑内迅速计算自己从现在走到楼梯的路上还能观察他几秒，然后不着痕迹地按照原计划一步一步执行。就在对方左瞄右瞥的小脑袋即将消失在墙壁的死角之际，那双果核一样的眼睛终于注意到自己。他和他四目相对，尖峰时刻，李銑敞却选择回过头来面朝前台的服务生扬起笑脸。

再想找到和马添彬有关的回忆，就得把时钟调到两小时之后。

李銑敞从浴室走出来，围了条浴巾在腰间，正想从背包里拿烟抽，就听见门外叮叮当当一群人上楼梯的声音。他从门镜里看过去，看见一帮警察开了闸一样泄进走廊的这一头。而就在走廊的另一头，那个与他有过一眼之缘的亚裔男孩不知所措地站在那里。警察们戴好手套拿着工具消失在某间客房；距他们几步之遥的男孩则机械地向前迈动双腿，脸色白得像热锅里无处可逃的年糕。

一张白人男性的脸突然堵住了门镜的视野，有个警察依照惯例来敲李銑敞的门。门开了。

——叫什么？

——李銑敞。

——刚才有没有听到什么动静？

——没有，我一直在洗澡（浴巾还缠在他身上，证据充分）。发生什么事了？

——住在你隔壁的那位先生去世了。

——天哪，真不幸。怎么死的？

——枪击事件。您是一个人入住的吗？

李銑敞盯着那名警察，正准备开口，突然改了主意，摇了摇头。这么做的原因在于，他的余光捕捉到了男孩那双白色的帆布鞋。

——不是的，我和我爱人一起住。亲爱的，你怎么现在才回来？你知道吗，这里发生了可怕的事！

他一歪头，顺势搂过那个（终于老老实实穿好上衣和裤子的）陌生男孩。

警察的眼神从笔记本上移开，先挪到李銑敞脸上，又挪到他怀里同是亚裔的男孩脸上，然后眼角微合，展露出一种不宜被公开的情绪。后续的盘问环节因此变得简略了许多，他甚至只问了那个男孩的名字。

——林迟青。

真是好听的名字！就是专属于东方语言的发音对这位美国警察过于不友好，林迟青甚至还要再给他用字母拼写一遍。

然后警察转身，房门合上。下一秒，名叫林迟青的男孩从他怀里挣脱开，就好像从李銑敞的臂弯里跳出一只野生兔子。“你救了我！”他的喉咙急不可耐地发出一声欢呼，觉察到自己的失态后，又连忙用一只手捂住自己的嘴，“谢谢！还好没被他们发现……”

说起来，林迟青可能不知道，自己那天眉开眼笑的样子后来再也没能逃出李銑敞的记忆世界。哪怕时间已经把生命的轨迹毫不客气地劫掠殆尽，发生在那年炎夏的两人初遇似乎永远也无法与李銑敞的存在本身割舍开。

不过相比之下，林迟青好像特别能拎得清。

他在李銑敞的房间里待到很晚。两个人什么也没有干，一人坐在床的一边，干坐许久，直到李銑敞站起身来率先打破僵局。他解开腰上的浴巾（在那之前他用眼神询问了林迟青介意不介意，林迟青赶紧摇头），从背包里拿出换洗的衣服（包括内裤），依序穿在身上。穿衣服的时候，他能感受到林迟青身体的某一部分又出现在了他的余光里，这次是眼睛——他正探头瞄向这里，以一种什么样的心情？

“你知道的，对你，我可以半价，或者三折。”他终于出声。原来先前漫长的沉默只是因为他在衡量李銑敞这次搭救他的价值。

“或者不要钱，这样我们就确实是情侣了——”李銑敞扭过头对他笑了笑，但还没等对方开口，自己先行截断了话头，“或者什么都不做，专心等待那些警察离开。”

林迟青抿了抿嘴，看起来更偏好后一种提议。于是，房间里的空气再度陷入停滞。

无事可做的李銑敞从背包里拿出烟盒，朝他挥了挥，被谢绝后，自己抽出一支烟点上。吸进去，再吐出来。那两只黑色的果核隔着这阵烟雾瞅他。“我妈说，抽烟的都是坏男孩。”林迟青的嘴角向后咧开，似乎在期待李銑敞接下来的回复。

“‘坏男孩’？”又吐出一口烟，“我才不是坏男孩——不过，也可能吧，要看和谁比。至少我不是这里最坏的那个。”说完这话，他往窗边看了看。

“和我比，你确实坏。”林迟青又笑了几声，那几声笑里沾了一点他的职业特色，让李銑敞觉得像是溪流里掺了沙子，接着，对方的语气变得讨好起来，“可以让我在这里住一晚吗？”

李銑敞对他举起烟：“‘半价，或者三折’。”然后，不出意料地收到对方带有埋怨色彩的讨价还价，他就说，“开玩笑的，我不在这里过夜。我马上就要走了。”

“去哪？”

“去赶火车。”

“赶火车去哪？”

“洛杉矶。”他只是随机说了一个地名。

“那可是在西海岸！”

“那就坐飞机去吧。”

香烟快烧到头。李銑敞的手指捻了捻烟嘴，感受里面那些辛劳的纤维。对于这样的回答，对方似乎起了疑心——林迟青的眉毛难以察觉地皱了一下：“可你才刚来到这里，不是吗？”

李銑敞没答话，走到烟灰缸前，把烟头拧断在瓷质的容器里。他在思考该用什么表情面对林迟青。末了，摆出又一个笑脸，尽量用放松的语气回复他：“你希望我留下来？”

林迟青正对着他，双臂支着上半身，直直地望过来。就在李銑敞以为对方打算用那两只镶着星星的果核大眼睛作为回答时，他开口说话了：“我不知道，我不知道——我想说的是，‘林迟青’其实不是我的真名。”

李銑敞笑了。他听出来林迟青是想说自己有事情瞒着他，而且应该不是什么好事——至少他这么判断。这也难怪，林迟青的职业本来就是高危职业，有些警惕心总归是好的。李銑敞又拿出一根烟，吸气的时候听到对方下一句话。

“隔壁那个人——你认识吗？”

发问的人极力想用一种平和、随意的语气把这几个字串联起来说出来，但越是装作若无其事，越让听者感受到说者的战战兢兢。林迟青的目光现在被当作一种防御性武器，不敢从李銑敞的脸上移开。

烟雾从李銑敞的双唇之间缓缓流泻出来，在他的眼前聚成半张不透明的面具。李銑敞走到窗边，指间的烟雾随着气流向他的身后飘散。

“下次再被警察问到名字，最好实话实说。”他语气诚恳，给出这个建议作为答复。

再回头时，林迟青已经消失，甚至连房门都不给他关上。

李銑敞抬了抬眉毛，一点儿危机感都不觉得，只是想笑——这家伙跑得比他这个当杀手的还快。不过，话说回来，他确实也要抓紧离开了，去哪呢——要不真去洛杉矶？也不是不行，但是带着手枪过机场安检肯定会很麻烦。算了，还是去坐火车吧。坐火车去哪呢？——洛杉矶吧。想了半天，还是洛杉矶。那么以后他还有机会碰到林迟青吗？

时间和运气给了他肯定的答案，李銑敞觉得它们一定是故意把自己和林迟青扔到同一出充满冲突又毫无逻辑的舞台剧里的。

洛杉矶，铂金三角，某个酒店的豪华房间。他照例从窗户翻进去，脑子里想的净是干完这桩后去吃点什么。但脚尖搭在地毯上还没踩稳，李銑敞就被房间里的景象刺激得掏出了枪——

红色的，红色的床和地毯，猩红色绛红色锈红色赭红色……红色的液体溶解着房间里的两个男人，其中一个双手举着着一把拆信刀；红色的液体从床单划出一道轨迹，连接杂乱的床铺与地上的红色的人。

李銑敞头皮发麻，主要是因为其中一个浑身是血的男人长了一张和林迟青一模一样的脸。重逢的喜悦被即刻冲散，杀手的眼睛里只有刺痛，因为视神经把这些红色全部转换成了惊惧、恼怒、恐慌，并且传递给全身的每一个角落，就好像有一百个人同时挠他的皮肤。

他走过去，右手对着中年男人的脸部开了两枪，左手把林迟青从血堆里拎出来。

“还能动吗？”他架起林迟青的胳膊。

林迟青像个梦游的人，早就失去了意识，望着中年男人的眼神愣得发直。听到李銑敞的声音后，他才反应过来，歪过头开始对着李銑敞大喘气，说不出完整的话：“他把我……我……我不想……他有……他有……”说完，他猛地推开李銑敞，冲到浴室，吐在马桶里面。

“要赶紧走了，”李銑敞瞥了一眼房门，迅速而专业地收拾现场，他把那把通体血红的拆信刀收起来，对着浴室叫出他的名字，“林迟青。”

林迟青正疯了一样抽掉半卷厕纸擦脸，然后慌乱地拍打马桶的冲水开关。第一次，因为满是血液的掌心过于湿滑而没能成功；第二次，他的手终于扎扎实实锤在了金属表面的开关上。

李銑敞收回目光，说：“先拿件浴衣穿上。”

浴室里的林迟青乖乖照办，扯过头顶的青灰色浴衣胡乱地往身上披。在他低头系腰带的时候，李銑敞几步赶过去拽着他的领子往窗户走。有脚步声从门缝外面溜进来，他们必须立刻离开这里。

“还能走吗？”他又问，注意到林迟青赶起路来一瘸一拐。

林迟青终于把腰带整理好了。现在他几乎是半个身子靠在李銑敞身上，这样能让双腿的摆动幅度大一些。呕吐过后，他的脑子也清醒许多，这体现在终于可以回答他的问题上：“我……我还行。”甚至还得寸进尺，“你没有像之前那样订个隔壁的房间什么的吗？这样我可以过去洗个澡。”

在脸上残余的暗红色映衬下，那双果核一样的黑色眼睛显得更加夺目——且隐约透露出被痛苦浸泡过的痕迹。李銑敞想起来，当年就是这一对眼睛，让他一改往日任务习惯，居然大着胆子在目标住的旅馆订下房间。

但他可不会把真相说出来。“这次没有。”李銑敞这么说，然后让林迟青抱紧自己，带着他从窗子翻到室外逃生梯的拐角平台。接着，他们几乎是连滚带爬地往楼下跑。从豪华房间的窗子飘出来嘈杂声，推着他们拼命向前奔跃。不远处，李銑敞出任务专用的二手车在等着他（们）。

裹着浴衣的林迟青被李銑敞推进后座，接着就躺在那里疼得动不了。李銑敞跑到驾驶座上，用后视镜观察街头的形势，确认警察还没有赶到这篇街区后，才启动车子。

车子行驶得比时间流逝得还要快。后来，当某次李銑敞在和林迟青说起自己的经历时，特意为此加上一句——“就算是我第一次杀人，也没像把你拽出来那次那么紧张。”

自那以后，李銑敞不得不带着林迟青一起生活。他们住在李銑敞的家，公寓楼里三教九流什么人都有，但也因此最隐秘最安全。每扇墙壁都隔着一两个和性、毒品或者人命有关的秘密，所有人都只顾着低头藏好自己的身世，没有人好奇别人的，更没有人愿意往警察面前跑。

林迟青到达那间公寓的第一天晚上，几乎是第一时间跪倒在客厅（客厅也是卧室，卧室兼具厨房、餐厅的功能）。李銑敞把他拖进浴室——好像不太行——又拖回来，抱到床上。林迟青的额头在出汗，汗水和血水黏在一起，落在他的睫毛上。眉间干净的汗珠则反射着房间里的灯光，投射出星星点点的晶莹的亮色。他喘气的时候，汗珠上的光芒也随着起伏。

李銑敞从柜子里翻药箱，找出止痛药来，就水给林迟青服下。喂他吃药时，杀手的手指抚过对方干涸的嘴唇。他又来到浴室，打热水，拧毛巾，再搬到床边，一点点擦干林迟青的脸。有的血迹干成了固体，毛巾要揉两三圈才能揉干净。

吃过止痛药，林迟青精神明显好些了。他接过李銑敞的毛巾，擦起自己的下巴和脖子来。李銑敞就去找一条新的。

“我是不是没有办法去看医生了？”林迟青问。

李銑敞走回他身边，坐下来，掰过来一条黑红的腿，一点一点擦成白色的，边擦边问情况：“那个酒店的人知道你的脸吗？”

“不知道。”

“你不知道还是他们不知道？”

“我不知道……”

“他们知道你叫什么吗？”

“‘Lateyoung’，他们应该只知道这个。”

“你怎么认识那个人的？”

“就那么认识的呗。”

“他身边的人知道你吗？”

“应该不知道——我们的社交关系又不属于能被公开的那种。”

“你们……认识多久了？”

“今天开始的。”

有段时间李銑敞没说话，专注于擦那条腿。林迟青也不打扰他。

擦完腿，洗毛巾的时候，他突然笑了，语气也变得轻松：“看来你的业务精进不小，居然扩展到洛杉矶的大酒店——‘Lateyoung’，很好听，比你那个明显是亚洲人的名字好记多了。”

收到夸奖的林迟青也跟着咧嘴：“你可以叫我‘Late’。”说完，把自己那条脏了的毛巾也递给李銑敞，示意让李銑敞帮他洗。

李銑敞接过毛巾：“该告诉我你的真名了吧？”

“你想知道？”

“想。”

“‘马添彬’。——你又不会写。”

他说得对。“那我还是叫你‘Late’好了。”

马添彬还怀抱期冀地问：“你说，法官会判我正当防卫吗？因为，因为我真的不想啊。他——他的——他有——”话没说完，开始说别的，“他掐我的脖子，还想杀了我。”他指着自己脖子上的印痕——怪不得刚才他怎么擦也擦不掉那里的红。

李銑敞把洗好的毛巾扔过去，正好盖住脖子上触目惊心的颜色，毫不隐晦地给出答案：“如果是那个人，不太可能。”

马添彬缩起脖子：“早知道就不应该和政界人士扯上关系……”好像想起了什么，又睁大眼睛，“是不是因为他是坏人，才需要你去杀死他？”

李銑敞瞥一眼他：马添彬的两只眼睛，像两颗被咬了一口的荔枝，露出棕黑色的果核，有些期待又有些怯然地回望他。他的笑容也不再向刚才那样放松了——李銑敞能感觉到先前在酒店里积攒的情绪即将从这具身体里爆发出来。

“那个男的从很久以前开始就是坏人了。”李銑敞握住马添彬的一只手，径自用毛巾擦起来，即便那只手几乎是整个身体最干净的部分，“现在，你还觉得我是坏男孩吗？”

“不是，不是。”他的肩膀松懈下来。

“是啊，我们都不是。”

说完，李銑敞吻在那只手上。

那天晚上谁也没睡着——怎么可能睡得着？

也许是因为肾上腺素随着时间一起流失，焦虑和恐惧又渐渐占领马添彬的心脏。他不断重复着“我会不会被抓走”、“我会不会去坐牢”、“我会不会坐电椅”、“我会不会被人闯进来杀掉”等等越来越偏离现实的疑问。最后，这些疑问都变成了毫无意义地哀怨，哀怨到李銑敞想坐起来抱着他，让他的额头抵着自己的胸口。

凌晨的时候，马添彬又吐了一次。

他哭过，也吐过，感觉好一些，但是受伤的地方还是会疼。李銑敞替他收拾完，掏出一根烟，点上，坐在床边默默地抽。马添彬侧躺在他旁边，伸出胳膊，用手指在他的后背划来划去，不知道在画什么线条。

镜子里，马添彬的另一只手捂着鼻子。

于是，李銑敞摁灭了烟。烟头还剩下大半截，白色的烟嘴被抿得有些变形。

“你在我后背上写字？”他问。

“是中文。”马添彬回答，嗓子有点哑。

“写的什么？”

“我用英文再给你写一遍。”他又开始写写画画。

李銑敞用心去猜，用心去记。写到最后，马添彬的手指落在床上不动了。李銑敞回过头，发现他已经安稳地闭上双眼，躲进自己的臂弯沉沉睡去。

他还注意到，隐匿在窗帘后面、却无法被忽视地，天色已经完全亮了。

马添彬没有犯罪记录，所以就算他留了什么生物证据在那家酒店，警察一时半会儿也找不上他。他在李銑敞的家里战战兢兢躲了几天，意识到自己原先预想的那些事暂时不会发生后，心态也恢复了许多。期间，李銑敞也没有中断自己的工作。需要他时，他的移动电话会响起来，然后笔记本上又会多一个名字或者划去一个名字。

住在家里白吃白喝的马添彬也不愿意这样，但经验丰富的李銑敞让他一段时间内先不要出门。这么说也有他自己的私心在——李銑敞希望自己从任务现场潇洒离去、再打开家门时，立刻就能看见马添彬那双弯起来的眼睛。

有次喝酒，马添彬说漏了嘴：“你出门以后，我就想，如果警察这个时候来抓我，我就再也不会连累你；但是，你不在的时候，我又不知道该做些什么除了想你以外的事。”

李銑敞用带着酒气的嘴唇凑近他，觉得这个时机可以得到一个吻。马添彬闭上眼睛亲了上去，亲完，又缓缓睁开。李銑敞从黑色果核的中心看到了自己。

“几折？”他笑着问。

“一折，零点五折，零点零零一折。”对方答复得很认真，同时瞟向他的口袋，似乎期待能从那里面看到什么即将属于自己的东西。

他把口袋里仅有的东西拿出来：“Late，这里只有烟。”一盒被挤皱的，蓝色和白色的香烟，漂亮但有些憔悴，里面半空半满，充斥着马添彬不能接受的味道。

“你可以把它给我。”马添彬并不失望。

“真的？你想要？”

“真的。它属于我后，你就不能再抽了。”他俯身贴过来，想从李銑敞的手里取走那盒烟。

但李銑敞握紧了它。“可我还需要别的——接吻之外的。”这是它的价格。

马添彬没保持住平衡，跌在他的怀里。他抬头，那双眼睛又瞄准了李銑敞；他半张着嘴，却一时没能出声。就在李銑敞以为自己的玩笑不合时宜的时候，马添彬给出了回复：“我可以用嘴。”

之后，不抽烟的人得到了那盒烟。

渐渐地，抽不完的烟盒积攒得越来越多。马添彬依旧整日在家无所事事；李銑敞仍然继续他那昼伏夜出的工作，笔记本上的姓名越划越少。

实在觉得无聊，马添彬就会抓住一切他醒着且在家的时候和他聊天。马添彬很会聊，也很能聊，缠着他总问一些有的没的，比如每天中午楼下都有什么，还非要李銑敞给他描述仔细。有时胆子大了，就问他今天去处决谁（顺便提醒他回来路上的购物清单）。马添彬的眼睛，映照出一个在黑暗中来去自如的正义使者——他还把李銑敞和超级英雄做比较，说完就会要求李銑敞去买超级英雄的光盘，他们要一起边吃泡面边看。于是，李銑敞的公寓变成餐馆、咖啡厅、电影院、发廊（他们互相理发）、烟酒超市，最终搭建起了一个只属于他和马添彬的洛杉矶。

有一回，由于任务对象是自己的某个老熟人，李銑敞回家时不免心生伤感。马添彬敏锐地注意到空气中浮动的情绪并不正常，就在李銑敞低头擦拭那把勃朗宁的时候，小心翼翼地开口：“如果你想，可以和我说。”

李銑敞抬头，嘴唇动了两下。

其实他早就想和他说了，从把他扛进自己家的第一个晚上起，这些话——这些由内生发的、最真实私密的感受——他一直想表达出来，完完整整、明明白白地表达出来，只差马添彬这一句询问作为开门的钥匙。像李銑敞这样的人总是倾向于向内在渴求救赎，而这习惯无意识间会进一步阻碍他们向外界寻找帮助。现在，天国开了一个口子，漏了个马添彬出来。李銑敞抓住他的手，摸到他手里的自己的眼泪。

于是孤独的杀手拿起酒瓶，开始讲述：

在用手枪杀人之前，他用的是狙击步枪。（——什么枪？——Late，说了你也不懂。）一等一的狙击手，被送去远离美国的内陆腹地执行军事任务，代号“Ans”。（——你喜欢被这么称呼吗？——那曾是我活着的全部荣耀，Late。）灰色的墙壁，黄色的帐篷，他的子弹可以命中躲藏在任何角落的敌人。敌人——男人，女人，老人，小孩，所有出现在目标区域的，所有被圈进瞄准镜的。上级说，一个不留。于是扛着步枪的男人、抱着炸弹的孕妇，全部成为表彰大会上托起他走上领奖台的阶梯。他靠他的狙击枪赚来部队里好几个荣誉，却远不及敌人给他的十来个绰号让他自豪。退役了，回来了，他那光荣的身份却给他带来了麻烦——由于之前任务的机密性，他不被允许告诉别人自己曾经的光辉历史。作为传奇证明的狙击枪被永久上交，“Ans”成了档案室的粉碎机吞噬的文字。属于李銑敞的人生最终被压缩到这么一个老旧公寓楼的小屋子，黑色的天花板和斑驳的墙壁无时无刻不在挤压他的喉咙。

（——所以你成为了杀手？——也是，也不是。你要知道，Late，我很不习惯用手枪杀人，就算那些人罪有应得。）他不喜欢用手枪杀人，他喜欢狙击枪。在远点，在高台，在任何可以与目标连成一条线的地方。瞄准镜给了他距离感，距离感构成他的安全感——这安全感不是对于他来说的，而是对于他要杀的人来说的。（——杀人哪是什么好事，Late，杀人永远不是好事。——也是。）透过瞄准镜杀人，给他一种他在另一个遥远的、不属于他的世界里消灭一个和这个世界完全没有联系的人的错觉。这错觉支撑着他，激励着他，让他没有心理负担地将枪口指向一个又一个同类。他必须这么做，因为在上级的指示下，他的瞄准镜里多了一个又一个赤手空拳的人——

（他适时切换话题。）但是，手枪就不一样了。用手枪杀人，手枪和被害人的距离与凶手和被害人的距离无异。受害人的脸没有被放大，也没有被圈进某个圆形黑洞、由十字线的中心标记。凶手往往和受害人处于同一个空间，可能只是一间卧室，可能只是一处玄关，连回音都无法形成。扣动扳机，枪声响起，受害人倒下——所有动作在同一时间完成，没有任何一出戏剧可以配合得像现实这么完美。（——我累了，Late，我好累，让我睡觉吧，我下次再讲给你听。）

其实他也记不清那天晚上自己和马添彬讲了多少，有没有从头到尾和盘托出——应该是没有，他的酒量能保证自己及时踩下刹车。如果马添彬继续追问下去，他可能会假装睡着，然后马添彬会说他耍赖，他们就在纠缠中再次抱在一起。

每个人的过去、每个人的回忆都需要一定价格的门票才能进入，他还没听到马添彬的，自然不会这么轻易暴露自己。李銑敞也不记得当时自己的原话是什么，因为那些属于毫不重要的李銑敞，并没有给自己再放映一遍的必要。

但与之相反地，他永远也忘不了马添彬对他讲述自己过去的那天晚上，那些从马添彬嘴里掉出来的话，以及从马添彬眼睛里流出的光——

那天晚上他们靠在一起，马添彬刚得到一盒新的香烟。他趴在窗框上，两只手把烟盒转来转去。推开窗户，夏天向他们缓缓走来。李銑敞提醒他一句小心蚊虫，却久久得不到回应。马添彬的目光全被夜空下的路灯粘住，那对眸子眼看就要被黑夜吸收、与之融为一体。

李銑敞不知道此时此景还能说什么别的话——“想出去透透气吗？”

这句话终于使他得到马添彬的注意。马添彬转过身，斜靠着窗户（显然不愿意离开这些天唯一能让他与外界产生联系的地方），略带惊讶地望向他，似乎在等待他反悔。

“在这附近走一走，应该没有问题。”李銑敞动了动喉结，只说出这句。

他们沿着圣佩德罗大街一直走。马添彬一开始还是极为小心地，只敢躲在李銑敞身后的阴影里，意识到四下无人的寂静后，就壮着胆子向前和李銑敞并排走起来。一路上没人说话，只是在大街上有闪着灯的汽车驶过时，李銑敞会伸出胳膊，用自己的身形挡住马添彬。

走到路口，马添彬突然叫他等一下，然后自己跑到不远处的自动售货机前，操作一番后，又跑回来找李銑敞要钱。李銑敞从衣兜里掏出纸币给他，纸币贴着他的勃朗宁。

马添彬要去厕所，让李銑敞在附近的长椅上等。后者照办，坐下去后开始后悔没有带烟出来。他刚才瞄到那个自动售货机买的是什么东西了——那东西让他烦躁得想狠抽一整包。

上完厕所的马添彬在回来时，又路过那个机器，短暂停留后，他叹了一口气，李銑敞听到了，抬起头默默注视他走到自己身边。

“我们回去吧。”说着，他站起来，揽过眼神木然的马添彬的肩膀。回去的路上，他只是搂着他，听他无声失落。今晚又将是一个不眠之夜。李銑敞抬头看路灯，觉得黑夜里的灯光和烟尾的火苗没有什么不同。

关门声和马添彬的哭声同时响起，李銑敞捧起他的脸，一下一下吻在那些被泪水浇灌过的地方。马添彬本想挣脱他，但是李銑敞抱他抱得很死，他挣不动，只能作罢。

李銑敞说：“亲我，Late。”

他的Late摇头。

李銑敞又说：“没事的，Late。”

对方还是不愿意。

于是李銑敞捧着他的下巴，强硬地将这道命令施加给他。他吻他，不同于往日的细雨柔风，这次是用尽了力气，以此证明事实如他所说——“没事的”。李銑敞喜欢这种感觉，并且直到后来也无法忘怀：他们像蛇一样缠在一起接吻时，这世界上再也没有任何事物可以将他们分隔了，空气、灯光、经纬度、香烟的云雾、无所谓的扯淡、若即若离的试探以及用沉默织成的绝望，都不行。他们泡在同一滴泪水里，甚至连心脏就快要长到一起。他想——让他们成为一体吧！他们不需要氧气、食物和水，他们靠吃他们的爱就能生存，因为，他们的爱是无穷无尽的！

但马添彬推开了他；几乎是同一时间，他张开了双臂。因为，可悲的现实是，他们确实需要氧气、食物和水。

马添彬要先喝下一瓶酒，才能开口。虽然一大段话里十有八九都是支离破碎的词句或者没有任何意义的牢骚，但时至今日，马添彬说的每一个字的发音李銑敞都清晰地记得：

“怎么办啊！为什么我每次都——都不是和自己喜欢的人。等我好不容易……我又……你知道吗，Ans，我现在最恨那个——那个第一次让我——的家伙。我求他停下，他怎么都不听。他说——他说，‘你很适合做这个’——他他妈说我很适合做这个。他说，‘你以后也只能做这个了’——他说我以后只能……他说，‘你以为你还能回到原来吗’；他又说，‘你可以把一切责任归咎于我，因为这会让你心安理得。你也可以试着享受，这样活着可以更轻松一点’；他还问我，‘你明白了吗’——我不明白，李銑敞，我不明白为什么是我。我不明白，就因为我做错了选择，我是不是没有办法得救了——这是惩罚吗，这是对我的惩罚吗？那么对他——对那个人的惩罚在哪？”

这些话在李銑敞的脑海里一遍一遍播放，有时甚至让他无意识复述出来，直到现在。

他下楼去打电话时，这些话还响在耳边。电话打给Moth，他在部队里的好友，如今是杀手李銑敞的联络人。Moth几乎是瞬间就接起了电话。李銑敞没有马上答复，因为点燃一根烟需要时间。

“还差一个人。”Moth淡淡地说。

“姓名，照片，地址。”李銑敞回他，看来笔记本就要完成它的任务，“可是，Moth，就算我们做完这一切，那些无辜的人再也不能复生了。”

“我知道。”

短暂沉默。

“Moth，”他突然说，“再帮我查个人。”

上楼的时候，发现马添彬站在门口等他。夜灯点亮半张哭过的脸，就在李銑敞向他伸手的时候，那双果核一样的眼睛映出一个从光明中走来的李銑敞。

就如同此时此刻，李銑敞的面前，漆黑的枪口正对他的胸膛，像是那些夜晚马添彬在吞下热液后的贪婪眼神，不由自主地妄想占有他的心脏——而事实上，马添彬不知道的是，李銑敞其实早已自作主张地把自己的心脏交给他了。也是因此，李銑敞那空空如也的躯体毫无畏惧地面对十数名警察。因为真正的李銑敞——李銑敞的全部爱与灵魂——早已寄放在熟睡在家的马添彬那里了。

如果他醒来，也许会看到李銑敞写给他的信。

但那些不重要，那些属于李銑敞的都不重要。在他倒向地面的时候，出于愧疚，时间怜悯他，兀自拉长他那条通往终点的路。所以请不要惊讶，在那一瞬间，所有和马添彬有关的事情全部涌现在他的眼前，太多太多，而在如此特殊的情景下又显得格外稀有和珍贵。

意识领着宛如空壳的李銑敞，走过一场一场他和马添彬共同拥有的回忆。那些回忆的主角都是马添彬——只有马添彬——因为有了马添彬才有李銑敞。不然，他只是Ans，只是个不知名的杀手，只是个在遥远的站场杀死众多平民的罪人。所有的回忆都是为了记住马添彬，并把对马添彬的爱带到他的死后世界，所有的回忆——

回忆是时间的一种表现形式、一种存在证明；同样地，回忆对于爱来讲，也是这样。

这些回忆是梦吗？——不，不是，因为这些回忆逻辑严谨，真实可靠：干掉最后一个参与指挥那次伤害平民行动的上级后，李銑敞和Moth确认了第一次伤害马添彬的那个人的信息。他擦了枪，写了信，在天黑之前走出家门。马添彬还在睡，他不想让他知道。

按照往日的暗杀习惯，他会让勃朗宁替自己喊出目标人物的名字。没有多余的话语，没有多余的情感，确认目标死亡后然后立刻抽身。从始至终只有冷静陪着他，给予他扣动扳机和收回手枪的许可。但这次不一样，开枪之前，他让那个目标跪下来忏悔，他对他说：“你明白了吗？”他知道他不可能真情实意地忏悔，“为了马添彬，还有这世界上其他受伤害的人。”他开枪，直到子弹全部打光。他第一次觉得手枪这么好用；他第一次觉得杀人这么爽快。然后他坐下来，坐在那人办公室的真皮座椅上。那一瞬间，活着的疲惫感尽数涌上他的大脑，淹没了他的呼吸，再从他的眼角流下来。

终于等到警察冲进室内。

——你还有什么想说的？

他还有什么想说的？他想说的太多了，全是一些人类永远无法解开的谜题：

怎么回事？这个世界怎么回事？他和马添彬怎么会变成这样？马添彬看向他的眼神，马添彬摊开的手掌，马添彬想说又说不出来的话——全是镜子里做出同样动作的李銑敞。没有人说出“爱”字，因为没有人敢憧憬未来。他们昼伏夜出，愧于直面光明；他们孤独太久，变得容易知足。他们揣测，试探，打哑谜，兜兜转转不敢说“爱”，只能拥抱、接吻、用手或者嘴做爱。他们受了伤，没人为他们负责。而他们不仅要承受被伤害的后果，还要承受法律和道德软弱无力的后果。

他们和大多数位高权重的人一样，一直在边缘那一圈不痛不痒的缺漏处修修补补——就好像做完这些便能取得多么重大的功绩一样——却从来没有试图解决、或者哪怕触及位于核心的关键问题。但有所不同的是，后者对主要问题的视而不见，或直接或间接地造成了前者的悲剧，并且还放任相似的戏码在世界的各个角落永无休止地上演。

他想起马添彬用手指在他背后写下的那句话，他有着同样的困惑——“从人们嘴里吐出来的明明是白色的烟，飘到屋顶怎么会把天花板染黑呢？”

可惜那些用枪指着他的警察并不能读懂他心里在想什么。他们只是问：

——你还有同伙，对不对？

——没有，从始至终只有我自己。你们不是想结案吗？就用这个吧！

他的手伸向外套内兜，想要取出装在那里面的东西。几乎是同一时间，众多枪声交相响起，漆黑的枪口蹿出火光，照亮李銑敞的双眼。就在李銑敞倒下时，那只沾满受害者鲜血以及他的指纹的拆信刀从他手中滑落。

他对这一切都很满意，他是最成功的导演，让自己在最后一刻看见的依旧是马添彬的眼睛——漆黑的果核，闪烁着无尽光芒，燃尽了他的孤独，赦免了他的所有罪。

FIN

-

*附赠一个被弃用的开头，同样也是杀手李安斯x站街男林迟青，但最初想要的语言风格和现在完全不一样，由于后来想要改成李銑敞视角，这个开头就作废了。原稿被我遗失在word 的时间漩涡里，因为觉得还算有点意思，所以就着脑子里仅存的印象写出来：

Ans常穿一件黑色大衣。那件大衣对于他这种体型的人来说属实过于宽大了。

Ans的黑色大衣里，总是支着一具细高的身子、揣着几包同一牌子的香烟、藏着两三把不同口径的手枪，偶尔还裹着半个林迟青。林迟青的本名不是林迟青，就像Ans的本名也不是Ans。他们可还没傻到互相吐露真名的地步。

阴暗的深夜，林迟青率先看见一件黑色大衣从空中飘下来、落在他面前，而后才看到大衣上方Ans苍白的脸。重逢时刻，Ans没多言语，呼啦一下用大衣罩住林迟青的视线。林迟青的手指绕过他的脖颈，扎进他的头发。他们在巷尾装模作样，直到闪着警笛的警车从一旁呼啸而过。

过后林迟青才发现，当天晚上，Ans的黑色大衣里还浸着一大片止不住的鲜血。

于是他把Ans半扛半拖地带到莱昂纳多东的地下诊所——莱昂纳多东也是假名，他们这种职业没一个用真名的。

安顿好Ans后，莱昂纳多东问了两遍林迟青：“他是你什么人？”

林迟青望着窗外的夜，意识到自己和Ans还要在这个诊所待很久，肯定避不开莱昂纳多东的逼问，只好叹了口气，开始讲述：

（总之就是这样，这个开头就到这里XD）

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢看到这里的你！  
> *开头那句是加缪说的，我本来没有写题记什么的习惯，不过最近正好读到  
> *以及英文标题是个冷死人的双关（）  
> *写这篇，尤其是后面的部分，脑子里晃的都是Beautiful Now的节奏  
> *写这篇时我还错误地认为lcq是个小白孩儿，后来发现好像也挺黑的（bu  
> *好家伙究极夹带私货，lxc在我这儿又抽百乐门又开野马，简直打雷mv男主角  
> *感觉写着写着就要变成黎耀辉和何宝荣，可是我本来没想这样啊？？？  
> *结尾是写完才意识到和《七个神经病》有点像的，啊喔这样算不算剧透x  
> *最终成品并没有让我很满意，和我最初设想的构思差了很多，果然还是战线拉太长了，中途无数次涂改主要剧情线，最后改成了不伦不类的流水账，不爱写大纲的血泪教训。一开始想的主题是【孤独】，后来写着写着主题成了【救赎】，犯了在短篇里想要表达太多的罪，但是最近真的太忙了就这样吧（我对自己要求好低喔x  
> *最近有种迷思，觉得搞rps就有原罪，因为很有可能是在意淫真人不喜欢别人意淫他们的事情，而我又是个非常不想让别人不开心的人orz所以就……好犹豫啊…谁来开导开导我（？  
> *希望世界和平，梅克辣伍挠特沃（双手合十


End file.
